Stone Flowers
by aeyta
Summary: seifer pays quistis a visit.


Stone Flowers  
written by aeyta  
  
  
+++ DEBUT +++  
  
He stood there. On my doorstep. I had never expected to see him again. Ever. But there he was, on my doorstep, staring. Not particularily at something, but he was staring.  
  
And he was wet.  
  
He bestowed a look upon me, his eyes still the brilliant blue colour and the lopsided grin still smacked on his face. Except, his eyes were empty this time.  
  
"Instructor," he drawled out. "Long time, no see?"  
  
I didn't know what to say. It was strange, how did he know I lived here? Why was he here? Still, it didn't matter.   
  
"You're wet." It was very obvious, perhaps he was cold. I wouldn't know, his heart was cold. He himself was cold. So maybe it didn't matter if he was wet because he was oblivious to the cold.  
  
"Yeah," he responded after a few seconds. This silence was very discomforting.  
  
"Come on, come in."  
  
It was an invitation.   
  
Perhaps to a new start.  
  
+++  
  
I looked at him, I sighed. "Seifer," my voice sounded very exasperated as I sighed. Poor, poor Seifer, getting scolded by me.  
  
I smiled, it was genuine.  
  
"I would ask what trouble you got into this time, but it doesn't really matter," I said to him as he took off his jacket and slung it on the chair.  
  
"Well, Instructor, you're right. It doesn't really matter." Such harsh, rushed words. Yes, something was definitely out of place. There was no way there wasn't something out of place.  
  
"I'll go find some shirt for you, I think I have a really big one somewhere in my drawers. Meanwhile, take a shower and I'll wash your clothes," I offered. See? I could be nice, very nice.   
  
"There's no need Instructor." I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"I plan to be leaving today, I'm just crashing here for a while."  
  
That's so you Seifer. You won't let anyone help you, you won't let anyone get close to that bubble you so safely tuck around you.   
  
"Alright." I say. I don't know, my heart feels a bit heavier. As if I want you to stay! Who needs you! You're as arrogant as they come! Still...  
  
It's nice. It's nice to have a remembrance, it's nice to have something to hold onto.  
  
"Instructor? Hello..?"  
  
I look up, you're hand waving directly in front of my eyes. And you wince as I push you away from me.  
  
Wince. You would not wince Seifer, I know that much. There was something wrong. Something very wrong.  
  
I stared at him. "Seifer," I ordered. "Take off your shirt.  
  
He looked at me, amused.  
  
"So soon Instructor? We haven't even caught up with old days."  
  
"Just take it off," my face was flushed. Suddenly the room was very hot. Full of heat.  
  
He took it off. And there it was. A scar, still bleeding, I couldn't see it through the shirt since he was wearing black.  
  
"Seifer!" I scold. "You should have told me from the beginning!" I run upstairs and get hot water and a damp cloth, I rush to him and put the cloth on his scar.  
  
"It must hurt," the words escape from my mouth softly.  
  
Seifer looks at me. "I can handle it Instructor, I don't need your help."  
  
I got some bandages and quickly addressed the wound.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
Suddenly he stops my hand as I go to clean up the blood.  
  
You're angry. Figures. Such a short temper you have. "I do not need your help," you say crossly. Well, how do you expect me to listen to what you say? Lots of times you say the wrong thing.  
  
I look at you, your brilliant, brilliant blue eyes. I've always been in awe with them, Seifer. Those are the only things that really fascinated me. You fascinated me, you've always fascinated me.  
  
It's just that... Squall...  
  
Oh god Seifer, I'm sorry.  
  
"I'm sorry..." I could barely hear my voice.  
  
"It's alright."   
  
And then, from god knows where, are lips touch. Just for a mere two seconds and you pull back.  
  
You still don't want to get too close. I feel ... disappointed.  
  
"I should go."  
  
And you leave.  
  
Seifer.  
  
Why do you have to go do that? I really am sorry. I didn't mean.. I didn't mean to not pay as much attention to you. You... you would've made a good SeeD. Just maybe.. just maybe if...  
  
Someone knocks on the door.  
  
I open it, and there... there you are again.  
  
"Instructor..." You smile.  
  
I smile.  
  
"Come on in Seifer, you're wet."  
  
+++ FIN +++ 


End file.
